Jell-Ohhh
by flying feather scribbles
Summary: Aunt May is gone for the week. It is a Friday night, and Sam decides to cook a fantastic meal, with a special dessert... Jell-O! Danny has never tried Jell-O before, though- he doesn't even know what it is. One-Shot


**Hi! Just a cute one-shot that came suddenly to me as I was sitting here thinking, "Hm, well, if Darth Vader had had chocolate, then maybe Luke would have went over to the dark side (jk, Luke's too good for that- right?)... and what if someone went back in time and gave chocolate to the bad guys, then maybe this earth would be an eviler, tastier place..." (BTW, this was just jokingly, a fantasy). Anyways, here's the story. :-) **

**WHEN: takes place at the beginning of Season 2, a little bit after they moved in with Peter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man. If I did, Danny would be featured ****_way_****more often.**

**Jell-Ohhh**

It was a Friday night, and Aunt May was gone at a water-skiing tournament with her cousin. Sam, being a good cook, had been elected to may dinner. Indeed, everybody agreed it was delicious; who didn't love roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy- the works. Well, except for Danny, who Sam had made salad for.

After dinner, everyone sat there for a minute, stuffed. Suddenly, Sam ran jumped from his chair and ran to the kitchen.

"What're you doing, Bucket Head?" Ava shouted sleepily.

"Getting dessert!"

All of the teenagers visibly perked up. When Sam returned with a plate full of Jell-O, he immediately began heaping all of his friends platefuls of the traditional dessert, and everybody dug in gratefully- except Danny.

Danny looked at the red blob and poked it with his fork, watching it jiggle. He peered at it, then uncomfortably asked, "I am sorry, my friends, but... what is _this_?"

Peter shook his head. "You really need to get out more, Danny."

"For once, Web Brain's got something right. How can you never have eaten Jell-O before?" Ava said. Peter puffed his chest up proudly at the compliment, before realizing that it wasn't exactly a compliment, and cast a spiteful glare in Ava's direction.

Danny still looked concerned, and prodded the confection with his fork again. "Dude, just try it!" Luke exclaimed impatiently, his mouth full of Jell-O. Danny winced at the view of half-chewed food in his best friend's mouth, before tentatively spearing a small chunk of Jell-O on the tip of his fork.

From there, he examined it carefully from all angles. It didn't even look like _food_ to him, let alone something that would taste good. Being Danny, though, he resolved to try it, if only to avoid hurting Sam's feelings. Slowly, he lifted his fork closer and closer to his mouth, until the Jell-O was resting on his tongue. Danny began chewing, still unsure of this whole business.

A look of delight spread across the boy's face, and Danny took another bite, then another, until his chunk was all gone. Sam filled his plate up again, and Danny continued eating, finally asking, "This is delicious, Sam. How did you make it?"

Sam shrugged. "Just the way everybody makes Jell-O, from one of those little packets."

"What did you put in it?"

"Nothing. You just add water to this powder..."

"What is the powder made of?" Danny sounded genuinely curious now. Ava suddenly face-palmed herself.

"Great," she muttered to Peter, who was sitting next to her. "We're dead." Peter looked at her questioningly, before a look of understanding dawned on his face, and his eyes widened.

Sam, meanwhile, just shrugged. "Pretty much just gelatin and artificial flavoring."

Danny's face turned a sickening shade of green. "Gelatin?" he replied faintly. A moment later, Danny had rushed off to the bathroom and was leaning over the toilet, retching.

Sam looked confused. "What the-? Gelatin's just a thickener... what's up with Danny?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "You idiot! Do you even know where gelatin comes from?!"

"Uh, no... why would I know something like that?"

Luke realized what his two friends were trying to explain to Sam. "Dude, it's a byproduct of meat. Danny doesn't eat meat."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No it isn't! Gelatin's just a thickener!"

Peter spoke up. "Uh, Sam... gelatin's basically what you get when you boil animal bones, ligaments, skins... that sort of thing..."

"Wait- you mean-" Sam looked disgusted. "We've just been eating boiled animal bones?"

"No, gelatin's just made of collagen from animal bones and tissues-"

Luke angrily cut in. "Shut up, you're grossing the rest of us out."

"Too late," Ava said, as Sam ran to the upstairs bathroom, where the sounds of retching could be heard.

"What is the world coming to?" Peter groaned, sinking into a chair and putting his face in his hands.

For some reason, none of them ate the remainder of the Jell-O. When Aunt May came back a week later, she found leftover Jell-O in the fridge, rotting. Repulsed by the disgusting dessert, she threw it away, and made fresh Jell-O as a treat for that night.

Aunt May never could figure out why her beloved nephew and his friends all took one look at the Jell-O and then ran from the room, saying they weren't hungry.


End file.
